Time Out For Tim
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: in a world where the Pre-52 and 52 somehow mixed together and started to work out, you get one very stressed out former boy wonder bottling up everything while trying to bring his friends back to normal. Hopefully a lighthearted visit from someone he trusts explicitly can help him breathe, at least a little. Slight AU


**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to kick Lobell in the head and take control of this series, I sadly have no ownership of Teen Titans. Believe me, I would have done things much differently, starting with histories and ending with story telling. Seriously, he's killing them!

Think of this as a taste of something I've been thinking about. A way to save the 52 without scrapping what's been written (most of it) while converging it's storyline with the pre-52 timeline. League's existence would be 10 years minimum, Dick was a Teen Titan founder, and Tim was a Robin, as was Steph. If you want more, you're gonna have to wait a while. Got way too many on my plate as is.

Now enjoy!

* * *

**Time Out For Tim**

The newly formed Teen Titans were taking the evening off, getting some much needed R&R for once in their lives. No evil organizations wanted them dead who could find them at the moment, and nothing seemed to be threating the city. They just needed some downtime.

Which was weird to have when someone was knocking on their high rise window. Knocking. Just knocking. Bunker and Bart were the first ones on their feet, quickly followed by Solstice and Cassie. Superboy just tensed, ready to fight, and there was no sign of their 'leader'. Skitter was resting, probably going back to human form, in the other room. When the teens made it to the window where the knocking came from, the glass was already open, and someone was balancing on the edge of it, grinning.

"Hey there! Mind if I come in? It's freezing out here and I don't have a cape."

"Who the hell are you?!" "Oh my freakin' G-d!" Cassie's question was overwritten by Bunker's fanboy squeal. He was grinning ear to ear. "It's NIGHTWING!"

The blue and black clad hero smothered a snicker. "I think he just answered your question."

"Nightwing?" The other three exchanged confused looks while their friend nearly went into happy hysterics at the sight of the man in tights. "Is that supposed to mean anything?"

"You're kidding right?" The newcomer sincerely looked disappointed that they didn't know who he was, pained even.

"He's Nightwing!" Bunker continued, nearly gaping at his friends. "He's the first Robin! The first sidekick ever! Protégé to the Batman! He's… He's…"

"Visiting. Now can I come it? It's seriously freezing out here and even the thermals aren't cutting it."

The others started looking him over suspiciously. How come they never heard of him before? Wait, hadn't they? Red Robin must have mentioned him once, right? But when…

"Get in here and close that window!" They all looked at the sound of their leader's voice, out of costume but still not giving them his real name. His face had some frustration and disbelief on his face while giving the man his command, more emotion now than they'd seen in the past. Sometimes the guy could be a robot. Nightwing though just grinned at him and obeyed. "Seriously… Can't you use the front door like a normal person?"

"Where's the fun in that?!" There was a teasing glint in the man's… mask. How did that guy make his masked eyes say so much when they couldn't see them? "Besides, I wanted to surprise you."

"Congrats." Red Robin shook his head, the edges of his mouth twitching once. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to drop by and say hi?" Nightwing feigned being hurt, a hand over his heart.

"Yes." There was a slight edge to the teen's voice, telling the others this was a personal matter. Cassie and Solstice caught on quickly and started to leave them, but Bart was nosy and Bunker was still in fanboy mode.

The man shrugged, sighing a bit. "Honestly, a case brought me in town and I was hoping to crash here for the night. Save trouble with IDs, and could restock on a few things. Could use a little help on it too. Interested?"

"What kind of case?" There was a note of interest in the young man's voice, but a miniscule amount.

"I'll talk about it in closed quarters, under blankets if I have anything to say about it." Nightwing rubbed his icy arms in an attempt to warm them, then gave Bunker a confused look when he gasped. Fanboy's grin then how his eyes moved up and down him was not giving him any warm fuzzies at the moment.

Red Robin rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned to lead him further inside. "You're fault for getting rid of the cape, pixie boots."

"Hey!" The acrobat darted after him, both confusing their audience to no end. "Don't dis the boots! You wore them too!"

"Once, and only the once." The teen smirked a bit as they passed by the others, going towards his room. "I looked ridiculous. You had such girly legs you could get away with it."

"Oh watch it SWAN QUEEN." Red Robin gave him a cold glare, not a drop of humor anywhere on his face. It made Nightwing take a mental step back. "Sheesh… Can't take a joke these days?"

"Been busy."

"I can tell." He looked at the team members as they passed by them, Bunker still tailing them like a devoted fanboy. He gave Superboy a brief smile before looking back to the younger bird. Stoic as ever. "Still compartmentalizing I see."

"Force of habit." The young man nodded in understanding, then looked over to the one still following them. It was starting to creep the guy out. Bart didn't hang near as close and he was gradually growing bored. But this guy... "We'll talk in here. Miguel, cut it out. He likes redheads for one and girls for another. Older girls usually."

"Huh?" The blank look on the man's face was almost humorous, but not as much as his new friend's crestfallen one. Things started to click in his head, making Nightwing's ears turn pink. "Wait, was he—"

"What girl isn't? Get in here." Red Robin all but threw their visitor into his room, giving a pointed look at his ally. "We're going to be busy for a bit. Unless it's life or death, _leave us alone_."

Sensing this would be his only warning, Miguel took a step away from the door as it sealed shut behind him. Sealed. No one and nothing could get through at this point. Red Robin loved his privacy. It was one reason it was so much fun trying to learn all his secrets. And so far, all they'd been able to wheedle out of him was an origin story and that he was gathering meta-teenagers in order to protect them. He still hadn't given them his name. His real name.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Bunker asked the rest.

"Probably talking about Batman," Cassie stated, not wanting to get involved.

"Maybe it's work related," Superboy piped in.

"I'm betting they're getting out some games and just playing," Bart threw in after a moment. He wished they were all doing that too.

Little did they know the two of them would be talking about the Titans.

* * *

"Sound proof?" Nightwing looked around the room briefly, seeing how the security was.

"And lined in lead." Red Robin added a few other security measures to ensure privacy. "No one can see or hear us here. Even audio feeds can't get through, if there were any."

"Well," Dick took off his mask, glad he didn't have to worry about it now, "glad to see Bruce's paranoia lessons are in full swing. Compartmentalizing emotions, constant paranoia, it's a wonder you've made any new friends Timmy. Where did you pick that Miguel guy from? And did he have to check out my a—"

Before he could complete his sentence, his brother dived into his arms, tears bursting out at the seams. All the acrobat could do was steady himself before he fell back and hold onto the emotional boy before him. Dick looked at him in shock for a moment before tightening his arms around him, pained by how much his brother was hurting. The kid tended to keep everything inside for so long, but when he burst like this, he really needed support. "Shh… Let it out. Just let it all out."

"They don't remember." It was just over a strangled whisper, but it was clear Tim's heart was breaking. He clung to his favorite brother for dear life. "They don't remember anything. I found them… Brought them together… But they don't remember! They can't even remember my name!"

Dick let them drop to the nearby bed, knowing he couldn't continue to support both of them for much longer. The little genius was starting to shake as he let his sobs control him. "All those years… all our adventures… crisis after crisis… the wars… not a thing. Cassie doesn't want anything to do with Diana. Bart doesn't know Flash is his grandfather. Conner… can't even recognize his name!"

"Timmy…"

"I barely knew Solstice before it happened, but she should have at least heard my backstory from Cassie before… I still don't even know what happened!" Weakly he pounded a fist against his brother's shoulder in frustration. "All that data from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. and fighting Harvest, and I'm no closer to figuring it out."

"At least you found them," Dick tried in hopes of calming him. Any success was better than none. "That's better than six months ago when we had nothing."

"I found Gar too."

Those words made his heart stop for a moment. Gar, Beast Boy, one of his oldest friends. "And Terra," Tim continued, sounding more and more disappointed with himself by the second. "But I couldn't convince them to stay with us. I'm sorry. I tried Dick, I really tried. But I…"

His voice broke again into sobs. "They don't… they don't remember either… And I haven't…"

"Shh…" He rubbed the bird's back in hopes to sooth him, but also to sooth himself. A knife practically plunged into his heart as he heard the report. One of his best friends, just like Tim's, couldn't remember anything. At least not about Tim. And if a Robin couldn't jog the shape shifter's memory, then it was likely Dick would have had even less luck.

But Gar was alive. He and Terra were alive. That was good news. Good enough for him, for now. Only two missing Titan founders left to find, and one other on the consistent roster who he heard rumor of lately to locate. Donna, Wally, Raven… So many missing heroes, and still no solid explanation as to what happened. And nearly all the searching rested on one teenager's shoulders.

Little over six months ago they were in Gotham, helping Bruce get re-acclimated to their time and helping set up Batman Inc. and the Neon Knights. Then the Titan emergency beacon went off on both their belts. All the Titans not already at the towers flew to it, only to find it destroyed. And nearly their entire roster missing without a trace.

Cyborg, now a member of the Justice League, had taken the technological approach to find out what happened while Dick, Tim, and Virgil took to the streets for information. People hadn't seen much, but there were reports of fancy vans taking teenagers away. They believed it was to hospitals, but a quick search of those told them otherwise. Eventually Tim was able to get a name from the side of a van one witness saw. N.O.W.H.E.R.E. . And he'd been on the case ever since.

Cyborg was running the search with JL equipment and resources while Red Robin did the physical search and legwork. Static would have had more of a hand in it, but unlike Tim, he had school and a family that didn't know he was a hero. He couldn't help very much. And Nightwing? He was doing his own search while making sure found members were taken care of. Jason didn't just go and team up with two of his best pals for no reason. Dick asked him to take care of friends who didn't want to see him for a long while. Gave him friends he could complain to, and with Kori's recent memory problems… After that had been settled, he had to continue on his own; but Gotham kept calling him back and with Damian and Bruce's relationship barely starting, he couldn't leave home to look for his friends quite yet.

Tim had the hard job. Finding everyone and finding out what happened. The League wanted to help, they really did, but their plates got full constantly. Barry and Iris nearly had a fit when they saw their grandson on TV that one time, and Clark… with all the crazy things going along in his life, he wanted to take Conner home as soon as there was a rumor of a Superboy. And there was so much Diana wanted to talk to Cassie about of late. But then Red Robin found some intel indicating they had lost their memories, in a very bad way.

One false move and their heads could implode. It was a fact none of them liked, but one everyone had to accept. Someone, whoever had attacked the tower and started the whole fiasco, had done something to their minds. Starfire had memory problems for a month before the attack, but all the rest… they had no explanations, but there was some kind of suppression going on in their heads. And all it would take is one wrong word to start a chain of events that would fry their brains.

So Tim ordered all the Leaguers to stay away, at least until they could find a way to reverse it. In the meantime, the third Robin would be taking care of their legacies.

If it weren't for his previous experience in his search for Bruce, and his ability to compartmentalize every task and emotion, the kid would have had a mental breakdown by now. The near emotional one he was having then and there was proof enough of that. He really needed this visit, for himself more than anyone else. Dick doubted the guy's pillows or punching bags would help for much longer.

He held onto his brother, just letting him ramble and cry and occasionally giving out feeble blows, all so he could get it out of him. All that stress… All the heartbreak… He could only imagine what being around his best friends like this, holding back constantly, was doing to him. He was barely able to smile in earnest, laugh freely again, after Bruce came back. Turning back to stone, compartmentalizing everything again so it didn't hurt so much, it was killing the boy inside. And all his brother could do was hold on to him.

After a good fifteen minutes of this, Tim fell silent, cried out and exhausted. He had complained and whined enough, reported with more emotion than usual, and now he had nothing else to say. At least about this. He couldn't complain about the other thing that tore him apart right then, not to Dick.

"It really isn't fair," he murmured after a few minutes. "Why can't things be simpler? Like back when I figured it all out? You didn't have to—"

"Times change," Dick insisted, easing the teen off his chest so they could look at each other properly. "And things weren't that easy for me either. Still aren't. I told you about the Court of Owls' plans for me right? Their original ones. Raymond… he told me what they did to their new recruits. It's not pretty. We got off easy when Bruce decided to train us. We had a choice. Still do.

"Tim, things have settled down a bit in Gotham. Bruce is really trying with Damian and I don't have to be there to put out any fires now. Babs is on her feet and wants some time on her own. You know better than I do how the girls and Jason are doing. I don't have to stay there." He looked his brother in the eye as he asked, "Do you want me to stay here with you and help out for a bit? Give you a break from all this? I could…"

Tim blinked owlishly at him for a moment before smiling gratefully. "As great as that would be, I don't think that's a good idea. My standing with them is shaky at best. Miguel trust Red Robin due to reputation, but the others…" He shook his head. "Dick, you'll take charge without even thinking about it."

"No I won't." It was a ridiculous idea!

But the younger bird gave him an 'oh really?' smirk. "You've lead the Titans off and on for the past eight years Dick. Eight years of history someone's buried. Your instincts are to lead if the League isn't there. You've mediated between the teams constantly. Everyone who's been in the crime fighting community for a year or more listens to you. Here only Bunker and myself would. The rest… Bart and Solstice probably would, don't know how Skitter would handle it."

"Skitter?" Though he read the reports, he hadn't met this new meta yet.

"Resting in her cocoon. She's a wild card." Tim shook his head, letting go of his brother now that he had cooled down. "Cassie and Conner, I don't think they'd take it well. Can barely keep them here most of the time, Kon especially. We haven't really established who's leading yet, though most seem fine with me."

"Most?"

"Three guesses on who isn't." He shifted in his seat, thinking things over. "Things aren't stable here yet Dick. I really don't want to throw any curve balls at them yet. I want to figure out what happened at the Tower first, then maybe get Bart to meet his grandparents again. Maybe. If we set some ground rules on their end first and—"

"Trying to reunite them without causing him any harm," Dick quickly put together.

"I already emailed Mr. Kent all the information he needs in case he runs into Conner out there. I really can't control him." A sardonic smile appeared on his face. "Never really could. Don't know who I should blame: Superman or Lex Luthor? Both can be so…"

His brother gave a short laugh. "Yeah, I bet that's going well. But what about you?" The acrobat gave him a very concerned look. It was hard not to worry about him. "It's not good for them if I stick around, but you're starting to crash and burn aren't you? You're not emotionless, and you don't let it out in a fight most of the time either. Have you had any time to just be yourself? Not Red Robin, but just Tim Drake?"

Tim looked away, a flash of wistfulness crossing his face. '_Crap. He's closing himself off again._' Dick was about to backtrack what he said when he got his answer.

"Not really. But I started accepting that during the hit list experiment I did. I just don't have time for a normal life anymore." He gave a sad smile for himself, still not looking at him, or at anything really. "I never even got to go to Prom."

"Meh, Prom's overrated. Trust me." Dick graduated high school early and didn't care about that dance, not when a bomb threat took precedence. Then he got conned into taking a villain's daughter to hers. Blech. "At least you got your GED and passed those other tests for college."

"Bruce wouldn't let me do this if I didn't."

"And you've been at this for over six months."

"Seven and a half."

'_Show off_.' "Point of the matter," he looked into the teenager's eyes, driving the point home, "you've only been yourself when you've been called back to Gotham on 'Wayne business'. And even that's an act. Tim, you need a time out."

That won him a 'what did you say Mr. Crazy?' look. Probably the wrong choice of words. "Or rather, you need some time outside of being Red Robin. Maybe a trip to Disneyland or Universal Studios would do the trick. A quick vacation."

"Dick," Tim really looked exhausted as he rebuffed him, "I'm still getting them to trust me. I can't just ditch them for California or Florida without reason."

"Preserving your sanity isn't a reason?" This only got him another glare. "Okay, maybe not a trip, but a weekend?"

"Every time I leave for Gotham, I'm worried KF will get into trouble or someone will burn the building down." He pinched the bridge of his nose, warding off a migraine. "I really can't take any time off Dick, not until they either trust me with their lives or remember my real name. G-d, I was hoping they'd call me on it when I told them that bogus origin story."

"Fake origin story?" Tim cringed as he nodded. Dick leaned back into the bed's pillows, ready to be entertained. "Okay, this I've got to hear, in case you need a second source to verify it."

The younger bird rolled his eyes but nodded as he started. "Basically, they all believe I've only been doing this for about two years, only as Red Robin. Before that I was an Olympic hopeful—" Dick gave a quick laugh at that. It took a lot of training to get from rich kid with fascinations with acrobatics and martial arts due to heroes to the athlete he was now. "Yeah I know. An Olympic hopeful who outsmarted his school teachers and was trying to figure out Batman's identity for kicks."

"Sounds like an idiot."

"It gets worse." He rolled his eyes, wishing he came up with a better false lead. "Instead of figuring it out through you and connecting the dots, I got close then decided to pull one on Penguin. That I stole money from him electronically all in hopes of Batman saving me."

The acrobat groaned at the stupidity of it all. Tim was very cautious, meticulous even. He never would have crossed one of the big bads of Gotham city, even as a kid. He didn't have that big of an ego and he wouldn't risk his parents' lives. Wait, were his parents even alive in this story?

"Hey, I was trying to keep them away from the truth so their heads didn't implode." Tim gave him a sour glare before continuing the story. "Anyway, plan blew up in my face and my parents had to go into witness protection because of me. At which point Batman recruited me and I changed my name."

"Recruited? Name change?" This was ridiculous. "Bro, the only name change you've had was adding Wayne to the end. And recruited? Didn't Bruce try to scare you off a few times? The only time he tried to drag you back was after a couple years together and when your Dad found out. And that blew up in his face."

"Well I did come back eventually," he admitted. "In this story, I took the name Red Robin from the get go so I wouldn't cheapen the previous Robin's death."

"So you wouldn't cheapen… your death? Which never happened?"

"Pretty much." His brother gave him am 'I can't believe you're such an idiot' look, making him cringe inwardly. "Look, I needed a story on the fly and creative writing was never my strong suit."

"No the story's fine," Dick pushed himself away from the pillows, "it just doesn't suit you. So what's you're supposed real name? Or have you thought it that far ahead yet?"

"Still Timothy, but haven't picked a last name yet."

"I'd go for your middle name," the acrobat offered. "Easy to remember and it's also a last name. Mine is too, and Jays. Easy to fall back on."

"I guess." Tim looked over to the door and in theory to the people beyond it. "They haven't called me on it yet. Haven't even tried guessing my first name. Things are only get harder from here. Looking for them and trying to get them back to normal are entirely different things. And searching for someone is always a lot easier."

"No kidding." Dick looked over his brother for a moment. Worn and tired, but still determined to do what he had to in order to save lives. Still, something had to be done, or he'd get an emo Bruce there any day now. "Alright, no weekend trips, and clearly going around NYC as yourself will draw attention. You still need a vacation. A mini-vacation. Maybe just an overnight thing."

"Dick…" He gave him a worn out look. "I'm not really up for some kamikaze trip or training session. I can't just leave—"

"Got it! Where's the remote?" Instantly the man had flipped off the bed and started searching the room. The confusion on his brother's face was nearly priceless. "It's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Dick, what are you—"

"Movie night." He grinned at the teen, still looked around the room. It really shouldn't take this long to find one little remote. Tim was very tidy. "We haven't had one at the manor in a while and we haven't had any one on one time for a while."

'_Not since I had to take care of Damian_,' was left unsaid so not to spark an argument. Their only fights the past couple years involved that kid. And Dick was always playing mediator. After a minute more, the man gave up. "Seriously?! I see the screen right there! Where's the remote?"

"Computer, display on." Instantly the holocomputer screen Dick had interpreted for a TV came to life, opening instantly to the many case files and projects Tim was working on. And it was a lot. "Open, new window. File Netflix." Tim gave a smug grin to the man before waving a hand. "Take your pick."

"Show off." He gave his brother a slight grin before looking over to the ones the guy had previously watched. "Something light I think. And pointless. You've been thinking too much and I've been running around the country too much. And both our worlds keep getting turned upside down. We need something brainless."

"We also need something sugary and sweet." Tim got off his bed and started towards the door. "Double chocolate mint sound good?"

"And a bag of popcorn." He continued to scroll through the choices, not knowing what to watch.

"Alfred would kill us if he saw this."

"Probably. Hmmm…" Tim was to the door, ready to get their snacks when Dick spoke up again. "Wash your face first. You look horrible."

"Ah, right." Quickly he made a beeline to his private bathroom, thinking this through. He hadn't have time alone with Dick in a long time. This… this is what he needed. A thought came to him as he came out, drying his face. "Hey, wasn't there a case you wanted some help with?"

"Yeah. It's the case of 'how do I get my brother to laugh again'. I'll be needing the best help in the world for that one." Tim rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of it all. Count on the guy who wrote the book on bad puns and holyisms to lay that on him. "And then there's the case of the missing ice cream."

"I'll get it, I'll get it." He made his way back to the door, shaking his head in mild amusement. "That's if Bart hasn't eaten it all by now."

"I thought he didn't like mint. Some weird side effect or another."

"No, that was sushi." He looked back to his brother for a moment before opening the door. "Dick."

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Dick smiled graciously at him. "Any time Bro."

Tim opened the door, and let one overly curious fanboy fall forward on his face, a psionic cup crashing under him. Bart had barely leapt out of the way before falling, grinning sheepishly at their fearless leader. Dick facepalmed, both preserving his identity for the moment and displaying how idiotic those two were. Trying to listen in on a Bat-secured room… Idiots. Tim's cold glare on both of them would be punishment enough for now, absolute zero with a hint of Batman's temper. Only those who were allied with Batman would be able to withstand it.

"What did I say?"

"Uhm…" Miguel looked like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Bart though found his voice.

"'We're going to be busy for a bit. Unless it's life or death, _leave us alone_'?" He gave a sheepish grin at the end.

"And?" Red Robin was folding his arms, looking more and more like a very stern parent.

"Stay out of your room?" Bunker offered, getting off the floor.

"Exactly. And just what are you doing?!"

"Go easy on them Babybird." Dick had his back turned to them again, looking through movies. "And don't bother with bowls. Just grab the box, two spoons, and pop some corn. How does stupid violence sound?"

Tim rolled his eyes as he shoved the Titans out of the doorway. He really didn't need an audience. "Too real. Make a list and we'll narrow it down from there, kay?"

"Copy that. Got any spare clothes?" He opened another window to hold the options he was going through. "I forgot to pack a bag."

"None that'll fit you."

"I might—" The bird shoved Miguel away a second time, shutting the door tightly behind him.

"Don't even."

* * *

Four and a half hours, two fun films, an ice cream box and two popcorn bags later, Dick finally managed to turn off the screen without jostling the sleeping teen next to him. His own eyelids could hardly stay open, fatigue from his last case and all these months of constant worry for those he cared for taking its toll on both of them. It had been a long time since they could do this, and they didn't realize how much they missed it.

He looked over to Tim leaning against him comfortably. About two hours ago he got him to laugh, really laugh. When was the last time he could? He didn't know how much he missed hearing that laugh or seeing his brother smile. He could only pray his friends would remember soon so it would come out more often. And that he and Damian would somehow get along one of these days. Then the three of them could… But that was a far off dream. Only something big happening could set those two on a path to reconciling. That and a lot of therapy on Dami's part.

The teen shifted slightly in his sleep, seeking warmth. Dick smirked to himself before working the blankets under them to go on top. It's what they got for goofing off on Tim's bed. Thankfully it was large enough to share and they wouldn't be on top of each other. Screw what the people outside the room thought. There was nothing dirty or wrong about two drop dead tired brothers sleeping in the same bed after watching movies and talking for over five hours. Besides, both of them slept better this way.

Soon he had tucked the two of them in and the acrobat let himself get absorbed by the pillows underneath him. As sleep finally took him, he thought of how much had happened and how much still needed to be done. The biggest case of their lives still wasn't over, but it was nice to give the capes a time out and just be themselves for a while. And no one needed one more than Tim.

END

* * *

A/N: You like? Like I said, it was a taste of my Convergence idea. After I get all the stories I've started and promised done, i might still remember how I want to run this. But the basics are all here. I've really tried to make it believable and work with what's currently published, but if I have to read one more hackjob at story telling in their current run, I seriously think I'll give up on the 52 all together. it's bad enough they screwed my favorite people's histories (ie, the original YJ crew), but seriously, the guy's story telling ability SUCKS! ideas, okay, they're fair. But it's rushed, choppy, and they're smashing people with things too quickly. Don't even get a chance to acclimate. Sheesh... even Flashpoint had better story telling than this...

Besides my growing distaste for Lobell's work, I really think that the best way to fix what's happened is to focus on what's changed the most and why. Explanation without trashing most of what's out there: something happened at the tower that scattered the Titans, majority ending up with N.O.W.H.E.R.E. or Harvest or the culling or whatever to mess up their heads and control them, while others were scattered on the winds without a compass. I've got stories/theories for Bart, Cassie, and Conner that made them this way but that's neither here nor there. And what's Tim doing? He's trying to fix it.

I could go on for hours on what I'd do to fix things, but I won't. I'm not an expert, but Teen Titans, particularly the last couple runs of it with those four, is very dear to me. Next to YJ, it really got me into comics. Yes, I love Robins, particularly these two. If Timmy was real and was available, I'd take him for myself. X3 and Dick's just fun. Which is why I wish this was cannon right now. *sigh* oh well. Hope you've enjoyed! ^^V


End file.
